


The Victor & His Spoils

by rock_chick



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Slavery, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/rock_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overthrowing dictatorships is no picnic, even on a piddly little backwater planet like this.  Jeff is shocked and nonplussed to find that as conqueror and new Commander-in-Chief of this world, all of the deposed president's official possessions go to Jeff.  By law.</p><p>Ridiculously pretty slave boys included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Victor & His Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [in Round 6 of ](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/7359.html?thread=8597439#t8597439)[](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/) for the prompt _touch starvation, desperate sex. Some sort of sci fi AU with military men and an enslaved, touch-starved, horny Jensen and befuddled, but growly, obliging JDM would be utterly and completely lovely._ Apparently, I am unable to resist the lure of Jeff, Jensen, sci-fi and slavery, since this is the, errr, _third_ time I've written it. Um.

Jeff scrubs his hand across his face, rubbing his eyes, and sighs. It’s been a long, chaotic day – does it still count as a day if he’s been up for 48 hours straight? - and he’s dead on his feet. Overthrowing dictatorships is hard work, even on a piddly little backwater planet like this.

Ah, well. His best unit is taking Kalthrack and his generals off to the system’s federation hub, and he has more than enough troops to keep the governmental palace secure, so things are well in hand and he can take a nap in his new quarters.

But, no, wait; before he can do that, Jeff has to figure out what to do with his new _slave_. Dammit, he hates slavery worlds and their arcane, archaic traditions. And this one’s a doozy. Apparently, as conqueror and new Commander-in-Chief of this world, all Kalthrack’s presidential goods go to Jeff. By law.

Ridiculously pretty slave boys included.

Black holes and red dwarves, this is all he needs. Headquarters are gonna have conniptions.

The boy’s clean, well-fed and smartly dressed, but kinda skittish – which may be explained by two visible bruises on him - and obviously nervous, only daring to peek at Jeff when he thinks he’s not looking.

“Time to get some shut-eye, kid,” Jeff says, kindly.

The boy – Jensen, was it? - nods, produces a blanket from a closet, and starts to lie down with it at the foot of the bed. Jeff stares.

“Wait, Kalthrack said you were a body slave. Didn’t you sleep in the bed with him?”

The boy shakes his head. “My Master… my _previous_ Master, that is, didn’t like boys. But I was an official gift from the Darvanian Embassador, so he couldn't get rid of me. I just ran errands for him and his family.”

Jeff’s relieved. If the boy isn’t expecting to be fucked, that takes a whole level of awkwardness out of this situation. He strips, unselfconsciously, and climbs in.

“Well, this bed’s big enough for five, so you may as well get in here. No point shivering on the floor.”

 

Jeff wakes up the next morning with Jensen wrapped around him like an octopus, head tucked in under Jeff’s chin. When Jeff tries to untangle their legs and get out of bed, Jensen – still fast asleep - makes a little complaining murmur and tries to hold on. It’s sort of adorable, and he's warm and fits against Jeff’s body just right. The short tunic he was wearing when he got into bed has unaccountably disappeared. So. Hot, ridiculously pretty, in Jeff's bed... and naked.

Jeff decides that this mudball’s Vanquishing Hero thoroughly deserves a short lie-in with a cute, cuddly boy, and relaxes back into Jensen’s arms. Just for a few minutes; until Jensen’s hips start squirming and his morning wood, which Jeff was high-mindedly trying to ignore, slides along the crease of Jeff’s thigh.

A blast of lazy heat rolls through Jeff, but Jensen is still asleep and he’s not so hard-up for it that he needs to take advantage of an unconscious kid. Not even if the kid’s a slave. _His_ slave. It would be completely legal.

Fuck it all.

Jeff tries to unwrap himself again, with a little more determination. Jensen makes a louder noise of protest and rolls himself up and over so he’s halfway on top of Jeff. For all he’s a kid, he’s not much smaller than Jeff, and he’s holding on so tight that the only way Jeff could get him off would be by adding to the bruises he was deploring last night.

“Jensen…”

“Mmmmm.”

“ _Jensen_.”

Jeff brings his one free hand up to Jensen’s shoulder, grasps it and shakes gently. Jensen moans and squirms again, head moving under Jeff’s chin until he feels a wet mouth against his throat.

“Aww, sweetheart, wake up, you’re killin’ me here.”

There’s another moan, and the mouth trails damply up to his ear. “M’wake,” he hears, before Jensen takes his earlobe between his lips and sucks it.

“Ungh.” Jeff wriggles his other arm free and takes Jensen’s head between his hands, gently but firmly pulling him off, making him meet Jeff’s eyes. “Kid, c’mon, you don’t have to do this.”

Jeff’s amazed at the look on Jensen’s face. His eyes are hazy and unfocused, and he’s rubbing his head into Jeff’s hands like a cat, a tiny smile on those soft full lips. Jeff wants to kiss him breathless.

“What are you…”

Jensen undulates against him, lips falling open on a whisper. It takes a few seconds for Jeff to make out what he’s saying, a desperate litany of _pleasepleaseplease_.

Jeff doesn’t know what the fuck to do for the best, here. He _shouldn't_ ; Jensen's slavery makes any consent suspect by default, and Jeff's politics have always been on the liberal side for a career soldier. His cock, however, is completely on board with the whole idea of having lithe, beautiful Jensen rubbing against him. Preferably on a very regular basis, and forever.

“Master, please.”

That just flat-out breaks his brain. With a low growl, he surges up and over, rolling them and pinning Jensen to the bed with his two-twenty-five of solid muscle. Jensen yelps in surprise, then arches up under him, cock sliding up Jeff’s hard belly, leaving a slight trail of slick where Jensen’s leaking.

“You want this, kid?”

Jensen whines, flash of green begging prettily up at Jeff. Astra’s panties, Jeff’s not saint enough to say no to that. Jensen’s all his turn-ons wrapped up in one irresistible package, freckles and all, and now he’s got him naked and all over him, apparently desperate for it. Frankly, looking back, Jeff’s not at all sure how he managed not to throw him over the presidential desk and fuck him blind in front of everyone, the moment he was given to Jeff.

Maybe Jensen is cumulative.

He’s craning his head up to Jeff, now, lips puckered up for a kiss, and Jeff swoops in to claim it. It starts off with pecks and nibbles, but quickly turns heated, Jeff teasing Jensen’s eager lips apart with his tongue and dipping in to tangle with Jensen’s, pulling a moan from him. The kid’s as desperate and squirmy as a teenager, like he hasn’t had any in six months, and…

Oh.

“Jensen, when was the last time you…”

Jensen turns scarlet and tries to evade the question with more kisses, but Jeff holds him off, demands an answer with the raise of an eyebrow.

When it comes, it’s so soft Jeff can barely hear it. “… summer solstice, 3142…”

Fuck, that’s over two years ago, galactic standard. No wonder the kid’s so needy for it. And it’s as much touch-starvation as sex-deprivation, by the way he’s pushing his head into Jeff’s hands, just to feel them against him. Poor little bastard. Jeff’s gonna make this _good_.

He moves back in, kissing all over Jensen’s face and neck, breathing promises of pleasures to come into the boy’s ears. His hands run free over Jensen’s hairless chest, his firm hips and thighs, enjoying the responsiveness of the lovely young body under him. He kisses his way down Jensen’s chest and belly, feeling his breathing deepen and his chest move as little moans are torn from him. By the time Jeff gets down there, he’s having to use all his superiority of weight and fitness to stop Jensen bucking him clean off. It’s a hell of a headtrip, having the kid this out of it when he’s barely even been touched yet, even though Jeff knows it’s not really all his doing.

When he takes Jensen’s cock into his mouth, it’s like he plugged him into a generator. He twists and arches up, as much as he can with Jeff holding him down, yells like he’s dying, and comes on the instant. Jeff sucks him through it, swallowing as best he can, gentling down as Jensen’s moans quieten. He moves up the bed and takes Jensen in his arms.

“That’s it, good boy. Hey, no need to blush. Nobody’s gonna last when it’s been that long, ‘kay? We’re gonna carry on, and you’re gonna go again for me. You want to feel me inside you, right?”

Jensen moans loudly at that, which does Jeff’s ego a world of good.

He takes it slow, this time, lots of kissing and stroking all over; even after that first orgasm to take the edge off, Jensen’s writhing and gasping like Jeff’s touching him between the legs, even though Jeff’s nowhere close. It’s wildly hot, and Jeff’s cock is starting to throb uncomfortably. He’s kinda glad that Jensen’s too wrapped up in his own response to even try to reciprocate Jeff’s caresses. He doesn't rate his chances of a good showing, otherwise.

By the time he dips a hand between Jensen’s thighs to stroke his balls, Jensen’s hard again, his cock curving beautifully up towards his belly. It’s so strong and fine that Jeff amazes himself by wondering, for the first time ever, what it would feel like to have that pretty cock inside _him_. But this morning is about Jensen, and that’s not what he needs right now.

What he does need is made clear when he very deliberately tilts his hips up so that Jeff’s fingers slip down and ghost over his hole, a moan escaping him at the first touch.

“Oh, yeah, _sweetheart_. I’m getting there, hold on.”

Jeff sets aside his brand new fantasy and gets his head back in the game. He rolls off Jensen for a moment, ignoring his wordless protests, to rummage in his kitbag at the side of the bed, and pulls out a bottle of lube. Jensen’s hips twitch up again when he sees it, and Jeff laughs.

“Not quite yet, kid. Something else I want to do, first.”

Jensen’s frustrated moan trails off into a whimper when Jeff dives right in between his legs, pushes his thighs wide, and licks all the way along the crack of his ass. And fuck knows how a drop-dead gorgeous body slave can possibly _not_ have done this before, but evidently Jensen has never been rimmed in his life, because he almost jumps out of his skin, crying out, loud and shocked. Jeff may have just died and headed straight for heaven.

He goes to town, filthy and shameless, licking wet circles around Jensen’s hole, pointing his tongue and slipping it in, working Jensen mercilessly until the boy is writhing on the bed, wanton and wailing. He slips a finger in easily, Jensen’s muscles relaxed by his tongue, and fingers him until Jensen’s rocking back onto his hand, the boy’s whole body begging for more.

Jeff’s way past ready to fuck him, his cock angry and red and painful. He should give Jensen more prep, really, considering how long it is since he’s been fucked, but ohhhh, Jeff doesn’t want to. He wants Jensen tight as hell, wants to open him up inch by inch with just the thick push of his cock.

He doesn’t realize he’s said that out loud until Jensen sucks in a gulp of air so big he nearly chokes on it and nods wildly, his mouth working on a _yesyesyesyes_ that doesn’t manage to make it to sound.

He grabs the lube and slicks himself up with shaking, clumsy hands, then takes hold of Jensen under the knees and pushes him wide open. Jensen’s gone bright red again, unaccountably innocent and irresistibly corruptible. Jeff hovers over him, teasing the tip of his cock against Jensen’s hole.

“Master, _please…_ ”

Fuck, that’s hot, and Jeff can’t hold off any longer. He pushes in, slowly, inexorably, the flared head working Jensen open by fractions. Jensen’s mouth is slack, his eyes wide and wanting, so beautiful that Jeff can’t help leaning over to bite little kisses at him while he pushes in a little more. The widest part of him pushes past the ring of muscle and that’s it, he’s in, inside _Jensen_ , and Jeff doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anything more in his life than he wants this right now. Jensen either, from the happy little noises he’s making and the restless rock of his hips, trying to entice Jeff into moving a little faster.

Jeff's not for denying Jensen anything that he wants - now, or ever again, he suspects - so he works his way deeper with careful little shoves, increments of bliss that make Jeff growl and Jensen sigh in satisfaction, hips circling unceasingly. He pushes the last couple of inches home in one final thrust and a helpless moan tears out of Jensen.

"Fuck, sweetheart, feels so good. You ready?"

Jensen nods, far past speaking, staring unseeingly up at Jeff as he pulls out smoothly and then slides back in, one smooth movement that sends a blaze of fire dancing up his spine. He sets up a rhythm, steady but powerful, and in seconds Jensen is moaning, getting louder every time Jeff shoves into him. After the first couple of minutes, it's just one long, desperate, inchoate wail, and if it didn't sound so unmistakeably sexual, Jeff would expect his security detail to be beating down the doors. As it is, he won't be looking them in the face anytime soon.

He glories in every second of it, letting his orgasm stoke up hot but keeping it in check until he can see that Jensen's second climax is well in hand. Then, as Jensen's movements go jerky and his siren song reaches a crescendo, Jeff lets it out, slamming his hips in hard and fast. Jensen arches against him and seizes, coming hot and fast all over Jeff's belly and ribs, nails digging deep into Jeff's shoulders like he's trying to drag him over the cliff with him. A couple more thrusts and Jeff's there with him, burying his head in Jensen's neck, cock pumping thickly into him as their cries mingle.

They writhe together, moaning, for a while, stringing out the last aftershocks for as long as they can, and then collapse bonelessly into each other's arms. Jensen's mouthing at Jeff's face, too uncoordinated now to kiss him properly.

"Better, sweetheart?"

Jensen starts laughing, low and sweet, his face lit up with happiness and relief, and Jeff's heart gives a reckless, dangerous little flip.

Now he just has to face his security guys without blushing like a fifteen-year-old. Compared with that, military coups are a piece of cake.


End file.
